


Trapped: Escaping into Memories

by ZebraLily112



Series: Trapped [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Aged-Up Character(s), Back to School, Birthday, Christmas, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper is smart, Dipper wants to go home, Dreams, Forgive Me, Gen, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Gravity Falls References, Halloween, Hurt Dipper, Hydra is evil, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Inspired by a Facebook post, It's a little dark, Mabel Pines Being Mabel Pines, Memories, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-HYDRA Reveal, References to MCU, Teenagers, Thanksgiving, The chair, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, light humor, my brain kinda went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraLily112/pseuds/ZebraLily112
Summary: After a VERY rough day being forced to help HYDRA, Dipper just wants to forget about his pain and torture for a few hours. Losing himself in his dreams and memories sounds like a good idea. What memory or dream will come to him tonight? Will it help him feel better?Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Disney, so I do not own any of these characters! I don't own anything but my own imagination! Thank you!





	Trapped: Escaping into Memories

Pain. So much pain. The definition being a noun that meant: "The unpleasant feeling resulting from injury or disease; any distress or suffering of the mind; sorrow." It was also a verb meaning: "To cause or experience pain." No dictionary could possibly tell you just how crippling pain could be, how deep in your bones it could reside. It couldn't tell you that it was possible to have every cell of your body screaming in agony. It was impossible to define... much less describe. Truth be told, the dictionary couldn't tell you a lot of things about many of the words within its pages. 

Pain was toward the top of the the list right now as an exhausted teen trudged down the hall, agents dressed in black combat gear walking next to him on all sides, making sure he wouldn't cause trouble or try to escape. The brown haired teen wanted to laugh at the thought, he couldn't escape... even though he really wanted to... he couldn't. The guards were too smart, they would easily catch him, plus the digital collar around his neck would also make sure he didn't get far. The teen was dressed in a black shoes, black jeans, and a dark gray long-sleeved shirt that had a stitched tag that read: "Prisoner 252-01 Dipper Pines", the tag below it reading: "Tech Support Level 3. DO NOT LEAVE UNSUPERVISED".

The guards came to a stop, opening the barred door of the cell that served as Dipper's quarters and shoved the teen inside. The brunette stumbled forward, everything hurt... from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes, it had been a very rough time for him. As the teen plopped down onto his lumpy mattress with a grunt, his hair moved to reveal his birthmark, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

"Stay strong, Dipper." the teen said to himself as he rolled over "You can do this... you can survive being HYDRA's prisoner."

Dipper said this to himself everyday, but sometimes it was hard to believe his own words. Dipper had no idea how long he had been here, but it felt like he had been here for years! From the time he was captured, to this very moment Dipper was in some form of pain. He hardly remembered what it felt like to be pain free, he had never been in this level of constant pain before... not that he remembered anyway. He didn't even feel this much pain during Weirdmageddon, which was saying something in his book.

Dipper carefully rolled over to his right side, facing the wall, it being the only way for him to be comfortable for now. The brunette let a sigh escape him as he looked at the concrete wall, the waves of pain in his body hardly even receding, but he did his best to relax for the first time since he woke up earlier. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Dipper slowly let it out, hoping that would help somehow.

"You can do this." Dipper told himself "You're strong, you're a Pines... HYDRA can't take that away. They can try to fully break you, but they won't."

The waves of pain eventually slowed to the point that Dipper could handle it by occasionally gritting his teeth. Just wanting to forget what had gone on today, including a beating and a shocking session from the collar... Dipper merely started doing his deep breathing exercises and closed his eyes. The teen just wanted to relax, forget his pain for a while and let his body recover from the horrible day he had. After exhaling slowly for the 20th time, the teen found himself dropping into his dreams and memories.

~~

Silver moonlight came through the windows of the Mystery Shack, the air finally cooling down as the stars started to come out to greet the moon, Mabel was seated by the reclining chair wearing a pink pajama top with purple sleeping pants, happily knitting with Waddles beside her munching on a banana.

"C'mon, Dipper!" Mabel called "It's gonna be on in ten minutes!"

"I'm coming." Dipper replied trotting into the room holding a bowl "I just got done making the popcorn."

Dipper adjusted his white shirt and blue sleeping pants and sat down next to his sister, Stan came in wearing his striped pajama shirt and pants, the older male sat down in the recliner with a sigh. A moment later, Ford walked in wearing his favorite blue pajamas and sat down in the other recliner.

"Ready for a new episode of Ghost Adventures?" Ford asked excitedly

Ghost Adventures was by far Dipper's favorite show on the Travel Channel and he quickly got Mabel into it as well. The two watched the show avidly, new episodes and reruns alike, they loved it! The younger twins introduced the show to their Grunkles and surprisingly enough, they both liked it. The older twins enjoyed watching it with Dipper and Mabel when they were visiting and enjoyed the bonding time.

"You bet!" the younger twins replied

Stan chuckled "You sure you two are old enough to watch this show?"

"We're fourteen Grunkle Stan." Dipper pointed out "We can handle watching Ghost Adventures, we've been watching it since season four."

Ford smiled "Can't be any scarier than what we saw at the store today, Stanley."

"Fair point." Stan replied "I almost fell over when I saw that."

The younger twins turned to look at the Grunkles with questioning glances, Dipper and Mabel had been hanging out with some friends when the elders went to the store for groceries.

"What did you see?" Dipper asked "Something paranormal or unexplained?"

The older twins chuckled as the popcorn bowl was passed around, Mabel even gave a large handful to Waddles.

"Nothing like that, Dipper." Ford assured with a smile

"Yeah, nothing paranormal... but plenty scary." Stan said "August is almost over, you kids are turning fifteen in a couple weeks right?"

"Right." the younger twins replied with a nod

"Well, there we were, walking through the store, almost done getting everything on the list." Stan continued "Then I remember that we need more arthritis pills."

"Wasn't it on the list?" Mabel asked

"The price of gettin' old kids, you forget to write things down sometimes." Stan replied popping a kernel into his mouth 

"Anyway, we were headed to the other side of the store. We had just walked by the back-to-school aisle when we saw it." Ford stated

Mabel and Dipper shifted excitedly as their Grunkles told their story as they all waited for their new episode to come on. Plus, the younger twins loved listening to the stories their Grunkles told, they were always interesting. Stan avoided telling too many stories about what he had done in his youth, not all of it was good, and Ford didn't like talking about the dimensions he saw for almost 30 years, but the stories about Stan and Ford's childhood were always fun to listen to. Dipper and Mabel also liked listening to the various things that happened to the elder twins during the week. 

"One aisle was filled Halloween costumes, the next had Thanksgiving stuff, and the final one we saw had... Christmas decorations!" Stan finished dramatically

The younger twins screamed in mock-horror as Ford and Stan laughed loudly. After a few long moments, Dipper and Mabel calmed down, the brunette female looked to her brother with a wide smile.

"You know what this means, Dipper." Mabel stated

"Sure do." Dipper nodded

"It's that time of year again!" Mabel said excitedly "Merpy HalloThanksMas!"

The four instantly erupted into loud laughter, the sound of it going through the open window and into the night air.

~~

A content smile crossed Dipper's lips, a deep breath leaving him with a sigh, his body finally relaxed enough to sleep. Even though he didn't know how long he had been in the base, or what would happen to him after 'The Chair' was finished... the best he could do was remember all the good times he had. HYDRA might have some control over him, but they couldn't control everything and Dipper surely wasn't going to let them try.


End file.
